Yotsuba & Video Games
by Spudmander
Summary: Yotsuba visits the Ayase's house and discovered the world of video games.


"FUUKA~!" was the sound that came from a little green cyclone ripping through the Ayase household on an otherwise normal Saturday morning. The cyclone swooshed by Ena, who just entered the living room, and backtracked to Ena.

"I thought it was windy," Ena said.

"Where's Fuuka?" Yotsuba chirped.

"Out."

"Out where?"

Ena shrugged. "Just out." _Probably being pathetic and moping about her love life, _Ena roguishly mused.

Yotsuba stared at her for about a minute. "Let's play!"

"Not at the moment," Ena confessed. "I'm busy playing something else."

"Like what?" Yotsuba chirped, sounding as enthusiastic as ever.

"Playing a video game," Ena replied.

"What's that?" the impressionable youth said.

"Never saw one?" Ena looked a bit puzzled. "Well, it's easier to show you than to tell you what it is."

_In Ena's room…swoosh~…_

"Did you just felt a cool breeze here?" Ena asked.

"Nope," Yotsuba chirped.

_Maybe it's my imagination,_ Ena thought. "What's on the TV is one example of a video game. See that black box?" Ena motioned to her PS2 slim. [**A/N:** I don't care if they don't have their own television set and video game console in the manga.] "That is a video game console. You put a game disc in it when you want to play something."

"What are you playing now?"

"Final Fantasy X."

"Can I play?"

"Well…" Ena thought for a bit. _I have played this three times now. _"Sure. Here's a racing game. You should be able to handle that."

_One hour later…swoosh~…_

_There's that wind again…_Ena thought.

"I WIN AGAIN!" the green speedster shrieked.

"Yep," Ena remarked. "First place too." Yotsuba flashed the biggest smile that you could ever put on her face. "Oh, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Coffee!" Yotsuba said, as if she just remembered why.

"Oh, that again?" Ena whined. "Don't know when she'll come back. You can play this game if you'd like."

At that Yotsuba's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_One more hour later…swoosh~…_

_I gotta do something about this draft…_Ena thought.

"I…I lost…" Yotsuba said rather solemnly.

"Last place, huh?" Ena noted. "You did rather well, though."

"I have disgraced my family's honor!" Yotsuba grabbed a long block that she had hidden somewhere on her person (just don't ask me!). "I must commit seppuku in order to restore honor to my clan! Please commit kaishaku." Then the disgraced girl jabbed the block into her stomach. "Goodbye, cruel world," she said as she faked a death rattle.

"Why?" Ena played along with Yotsuba's charade. "Why, Haruhi-dono? Why did you have to take her! You should've taken me instead!" Then she pretended to mourn the loss of the brave gamer.

Just then Asagi happened upon the commotion. "What's going on?"

"I lost a race and committed seppuku," Yotsuba chirped, apparently being resurrected by Haruhi-dono.

A bead of sweat came down Asagi's forehead. "I don't know if I should be amazed by your character or afraid of it." She glanced at Ena's system. "I haven't played video games in years…"

"Wanna play?" Yotsuba offered.

"No, no," Asagi politely refused the green-head. "I got…adult stuff to do,"

"Sounds important," Yotsuba mused. "Can I help?"

"No, no," the redhead politely refused again. "I have to do my own business by myself." Emphatically she put her hands on her hips and announced, "It's what adults get to do!"

"Eat junk food and watch TV?" Ena asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Then she went into her room doing "adult" things.

_The readers are going to think that was a _dirty _statement…._

_Oh, shit! _Ena thought. _Voices now? Am I going crazy? With Yotsuba and my family around it's no wonder I haven't cracked a while ago._

Yotsuba looked at the clock and gasped. "It's eleven o' six! Time for lunch!" It was actually eleven thirty, but you know Yotsuba and telling time….

Her time-telling confused Ena for a bit, but she recovered. "Well, see you later, I'm sure."

Yotsuba merrily skipped home as she usually does. "Dad!" she announced her arrival. "What's for lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly," Koiwai replied, "and probably some crackers, too. Had fun next door?"

"I played a racing game," the tyke said. "I lost a race and had to commit seppuku."

"Sorry to hear that," Koiwai said, as usual playing with Yotsuba's antics.

Yotsuba rummaged through self-made cards. As he was setting the table with lunch, Koiwai sneaked a peek over Yotsuba's shoulder. She was rummaging through her schedule apparently, if the broken Japanese told him anything.

"What's next on the schedule?" Koiwai asked as he was pouring milk for Yotsuba and coffee for himself.

Yotsuba looked very focused suddenly. "Count my blocks."

"Good luck to you," Koiwai replied.

**Author's Note: I know I haven't uploaded anything in about six to eight months, so here's a present. I just need more time for my NaruHina fanfic, _Sunny Days Through Lavender Eyes_, because humor isn't easy to write. I know I just ended this abruptly, but the majority of Yotsuba&! chapters end pretty abruptly as well.**


End file.
